onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille
30.000.000 239.000.000 667.000.050 700.000.050 800 000 050 |}} L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille (Mugiwara no Ichimi) est l'équipage protagoniste du manga et de l'anime One Piece. Ils sont dirigés par le protagoniste principal, Monkey D. Luffy. Ils se nomment ainsi à cause du Chapeau de Paille de Luffy, qui lui fut donné par Shanks (qui l'a lui-même reçu de Gol D. Roger) et on les surnomme parfois les "Pirates au Chapeau de paille". L'équipage naviguait sur le Vogue Merry, leur premier navire d'équipage pirate, jusqu'à l'Arc de Water 7. Après l'Arc d'Enies Lobby, ils reçurent un nouveau navire, le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage est composé actuellement de 9 membres dont la prime totale est de 800 000 050 Berrys. 2 de ses membres font partie des Onze Supernovae (Luffy et Zoro). Suivant les évènements sur L'Archipel Sabaody, les neuf membres ont été séparés les uns des autres. Durant deux ans, ils se sont entraînés dans des lieux relativement isolés, devenant plus fort dans le but d'aider les autres membres de l'équipage. Ils se sont réunis sur l'Archipel Sabaody et sont ensuite allés sur L'Île des Hommes-Poissons. Ils sont actuellement sur Dressrosa (manga) et à Punk Hazard (Anime). Tous les membres de l'équipage ont un passé hors du commun. Membres de l'équipage Les membres de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Caractéristiques 'Relations ' La relation entre les membres de l'Équipage est des plus bizarres : contrairement aux autres équipages pirates, où dans certains cas le respect réciproque sévit entre les membres de l'équipage et leur capitaine, ou bien dans d'autres cas ils sont terrifiés par le capitaine (Arbyda par exemple), l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille ne respecte pas leur capitaine de la même façon. Ils sont complètement égaux en dehors de toute hiérarchie, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille n'est pas soumis à son capitaine. Au contraire il arrive que ce dernier se fasse critiquer pour ses décisions, voir même frapper comme le fait frame|Les membres de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille avant l'éllipseparfois Nami. Malgré ça le capitaine est respecté c'est lui qui prend les grandes décisions (cap, nouveau compagnons, etc...) et tout le monde le respecte pour ça. Cependant, leur amitié est incomparable, sans oublier que chacun connaît la valeur de l'autre, et sait très bien que tout le monde fait de son mieux, ce qui pousse chacun à donner tout ce qu'il a. 'Recrutement' Processus de Recrutement Le processus de recrutement chez l'Équipage du chapeau de paille ne présente qu'un seul critère : si la personne plaît ou non à Luffy. Généralement, il ne prend en considération ni la force, ni la capacité, ni la prime, comme ce fut le cas pour Nami, Ussop, Vivi (mais elle n'a pas pu accepter) et Brook. Par contre, dans d'autres cas, il prend légèrement en considération la force et la capacité (Zorro Roronoa, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Jinbei), mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils se mettent en travers de son chemin et à chaque fois que quelqu'un le fait il dit "Dommage on aurait pu être amis!". Cas particuliers Ces critères ne s'appliquent pas sur Nico Robin, cette dernière ayant rejoint l'équipage de Luffy dans des conditions particulieres, Robin intégra l'équipage de force. C'est la même chose que Nami, en effet les deux femmes ont intégré l'équipage, deux fois. La première fois pour Nami elle explique à Luffy qu'elle n'intègrera pas l'équipage mais qu'elle veut bien faire équipe dans leur intérêt commun. Après avoir volé le navire l'équipage se lança à sa poursuite, lorsque Luffy bat Arlong et libère par la même occasion tout le village de Cocoyashi, Nami intègre l'équipage réellement. Pour Robin, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était pour elle un équipage comme les dizaines d'autres avec qui elle s'était servi avant pour sa survie (depuis qu'elle a 8 ans). Mais à Enies Lobby, elle affirme elle-même que « Tout ce qu'on lui avait pris, ils le lui ont redonné ». Primes Profils |- |Fichier:Prime Zorro.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Nami.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Pipo.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Sandy.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Chopper.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Robin.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |Fichier:Prime Franky.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |120px !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | Fichier:120px-Jinbei_Anime.jpg !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Attention, les primes deframe|Primes de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille (2 ans plus tard)s membres de l'Équipage n'ont pas toutes évoluées suite à leurs 1 contre 1 avec le CP9, sauf avec Luffy et Lucci, où des milliers de marines ont pu voir leur combat dont 3 Vice Amiraux. Pour les autres membres de l'équipage, la Marine n'a pas vu leurs combats, le fait que leurs primes ont monté grâce à leur 1 vs 1 n'est qu'une supposition, elles viennent principalement de leurs petits combats à la porte de la justice et du fait qu'ils ont déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Sinon à part Zoro et Sanji, les autres membres devraient avoir la même prime environ. Pour un équipage de seulement 9 personnes, une prime totale de 700 000 050 est une somme inconsidérable. Après l'ellipse de deux ans, la prime de l'équipage passe à 800 000 050, grâce à la prime de Luffy qui passe de 300 000 000 à 400 000 000. Dans le Manga Luffy 30 000 000.jpg|Prime de Luffy après le passage à Arlong Park Luffy 100 000 000.jpg|Prime de Luffy après avoir vaincu Crocodile Zoro 60 000 000.jpg|Prime de Zoro après avoir vaincu Daz Bones Robin 79 000 000.jpg|Prime de Nico Robin après avoir survécut au Buster Call d'Ohara 300 000 000.jpg|Prime de Luffy après avoir vaincu Rob Lucci Zoro 120 000 000.jpg|Prime de Zoro après avoir vaincu Kaku Robin 80 000 000.jpg|Prime de Nico Robin après l'incident d'Enies Lobby Sandy 77 000 000.jpg|Prime de Sanji après avoir vaincu Jabura Franky 44 000 000.jpg|Prime de Franky après avoir vaincu Fukuro Sniper King 30 000 000.jpg|Prime de Ussop après avoir aidé L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et avoir sauvé Nico Robin de Spandam Nami 16 000 000.jpg|Prime de Nami après avoir vaincu Kalifa Chopper 50.jpg|Prime de Chopper après avoir été vu comme "Animal de Compagnie" de Luffy et les autres Brook 33 000 000.jpg|Prime de Brook après ses méfaits sous le drapeau de L'Équipage des Pirates Rumbar Luffy 400 000 000.jpg|Prime de Luffy après la bataille de Marineford 662-13.jpg|Primes de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille (2 ans plus tard) Alliés et Compagnons de Voyage 'Individuel' Kobby Il était sous-fifre de Lady Arbyda lorsque Luffy le rencontra. Il décida de s'engager dans la Marine afin de devenir un grand officier. Même si Kobby et Luffy sont amis cela ne les a pas empêchés de se battre à 2 reprises: une fois à Water 7 et l'autre à Marineford, Luffy est sorti vainqueur de ces 2 affrontements. Johnny et Yosaku Il accompagne les mugiwaras de l'arc du Baratie à l'arc Arlong Park. Se sont deux chasseurs de prime et ami de Zoro. Nojiko et Genzô Ce sont deux habitants de Kokoyashi. Nojiko est la soeur adoptive de Nami et Genzô un ami à Belmer. Il connait Nami et Nojiko depuis que Belmer les a amener au village Kokoyashi. Dorry et Brogy Ce sont des géants, capitaines de l'équipage des Géants d'Erbaf. Ils firent connaissance avec l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur l'île de Little Garden où il se battaient depuis des dizaines d'années, ils furent interrompus par plusieurs agents de Baroque Works et finalement après que ces derniers furent vaincus ils aidèrent l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille à partir de Little Garden en terrassant un poisson géant qui leur barrait la route. Nefertari Vivi Princesse d'Alabasta, elle fut aidée par l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pour faire revenir la paix dans son royaume qui subit la sécheresse. Elle est accompagné par un canard nommé Karoo;Luffy lui proposa de rejoindre son équipage mais elle refusa.(Cause : elle préfère s'occuper de son royaume). Montblanc Cricket Il aida l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille en modifiant le Vogue Merry (il rajoute des ailes sur les côtés) pour qu'il puisse chevauché le Knock-up Stream afin d'atteindre l'ile céleste Skypiéa. Il est toujours accompagné de 2 singes nommés Masira et Shôjô. Octo (Octy dans l'anime) ennemi de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pendant la bataille d'Arlong Park puis ami durant l'arc de l'Archipel Sabaody. C'est un homme pieuvre qui faisait anciennement partie de L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil et de L'Équipage d'Arlong. Par la suite, l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille le rencontre en compagnie de ' '''et' en très mauvaise posture. Ils l'aide donc à s'échapper et se fait pardonner auprès de Nami pour ses actions passé. Octo sait parfaitement cuisiner les "beignets de poulpe". Camie Une sirène que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille aide à sauver d'un monstre marin aux abords de Red Line. Elle est toujours accompagné de son étoile de mer Pappug. Silvers Rayleigh Ancien second de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger,il proposa a luffy de s'entrainer pendant deux ans car ils étaient encore trop faible pour aller dans le nouveau monde. Il aide l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille à rejoindre l'ile des hommes-poissons en revêtant le Thousand Sunny pour qu'il puisse naviguer sous l'eau. Il les aida aussi à libérer Camie en faisant évanouir les soldats présents dans la salle de ventes d'esclaves grâce au Haki des Rois. Boa Hancock L'impératrice pirate et l'une des 7 Capitaines Corsaires, elle est amoureuse de Luffy et rêve de se marier avec lui. Durant la bataille de Marineford elle donna à Luffy la clef permettant d'ouvrir les menottes en granit marin de Ace. Elle attaque le contre-amiral Smoker qui avait arrêté Luffy et elle s'opposa à plusieurs Pacifistas qui tentaient de tuer Luffy. Jinbei C'est grace à lui que Luffy a peu se remettre de la mort de Ace,il aidera l'équipage au chapeau de paille sur l'ile des hommes-poissons à combattre L'Équipage des Nouveaux Hommes-Poissons ,il sauvera la vie de Luffy par transfusion sanguine suite à son combat contre Hody Jones. Jinbei rejoindra l'équipage de Luffy lorsqu'il sera prêt. Kinemon Kinemon est le Samourai qui a demandé de l'aide dans le den den mushi des Chapeau de paille , c'est donc pour sa que Luffy et ses compagnons sont allés sur Punk Hazard . Kinemon était découpé par Law et Les Chapeaux de pailles l'on aidé . Il est à la recherche de son fils Momonosuke c'est pour cela qu'il s'est inventuré sur cet Ile. On appprend par la suite que son fils a mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan fabriqué par Vegapunk,qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon. Momonosuke C'est fait sauver par Kinemon et Sanji et commence a apprécier Robin et Nami avec qui ils se lavent et se dorlotent en usant de son jeune age. imagesCAJW4O2O.jpg|Kobby sans-titre (509).png|Nojiko imagesCAYHFVZF.jpg|Genzô imagesCA5NCME2.jpg|Dorry et Brogy imagesCAQ7GC4Y.jpg|Nefertari Vivi sans-titre (510).png|Montblanc Cricket imagesCAZ62D4C.jpg|Octo imagesCAUYKPRO.jpg|Caimie sans-titre (511).png|Silvers Rayleigh imagesCASHD4T9.jpg|Boa Hancock sans-titre (512).png|Jinbei JOHNNY.jpg|Johnny YOSAKU.jpg|Yosaku images474.jpg|Kinemon '''Groupes La Franky Family Ils accompagnent l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur l'ile judiciaire d'Enies Lobby pour sauver leur chef Franky. Certains artisans de la Galley-La Company (Paulie,Tileston et Peeply Lulu) qui ont prété main forte à la Franky Family et à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sur l'ile judiciaire d'Enies Lobby. L'Association des Victimes de Thriller Bark Ils aident Luffy en lui faisant absorber 100 ombres afin de pouvoir battre Odz et Gecko Moria qui leur avait volé leurs ombres. Un grand nombre des prisonniers d'Impel Down Aidèrent Luffy lors d'une mutinerie à s’échapper de cette prison. Parmi eux ce trouve Baggy , Mr. 3, Mr. 2 Bonclay, Daz Bones (Mr. 1) , l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile et le Grand corsaire Jinbei. Il furent rejoint par la troupe du New Comer Land dirigée par Emporio Ivankov, au fur et à mesure de leurs ascension il libérèrent les prisonniers situés à chaque niveau pour accroître leurs nombre et ainsi submerger les gardes de la prison. 'Histoire' 'Passé de chaque membre de l'équipage' 'Luffy' Luffy n'a jamais connu ses parents, et a été élévé par son grand-père Garp. A ses 7 ans, il le remettra a Dadan la chef des brigands de la montagne du mont Corvo sur l'île de Goa .Il se fera deux amis de 10 ans, qui deviendront ses frères ainés : Ace et Sabo. Alors que Sabo part en route pour prendre la mer et devenir un pirate, il se fait bombarder par le canon d'un Dragon Céleste et explose avec son petit bateau. Quand Luffy et Ace l'apprendront, ils seront totalement dévastés. Luffy n'a donc plus qu'un seul frère à qui s'accrocher, Ace, qui deviendra un véritable exemple pour lui. A ses 17 ans, Monkey D. Garp (son grand-père) lui apprendra qu'il a un père : Monkey D. Dragon et que c'est un révolutionnaire. Quand il arriva a Locktown avec ses compagnons (Zoro,Nami,Ussop et Sanji) Monkey.D. Dragon le sauva du colonel Smoker et il put ainsi aller sur la route de tous les périls. Plus tard (après la mort de Ace) Luffy n'aura plus aucun frère . Son Chapeau de Paille lui vient de Shanks le roux qui lui vient de Gol D. Roger 'Zoro' Dans ses cours de kendo, Zoro, qui était encore un petit garçon, pouvait déja se battre à niveau égal avec des adultes. Mais il y avait cette Kuina, un peut plus âgée que lui et tellement forte qu'il perdait toujours contre elle. Un soir, il décida de la défier pour une dernière fois mais cette fois ci avec de vrais sabres (contrairement à d'habitude : des sabres en bambous) . Une défaite de plus ! Zoro pleura de frustration, et perdit tout espoir en ses ambitions. Kuina lui avoua alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir elle aussi, car elle savait qu'en tant que femme, elle ne pourrait jamais devenir la meilleure épéiste du monde. Determiné, Zoro ajouta que si l'un d'eux mourrait, celui qui vivait devrait se battre pour devenir le meilleur épeiste au monde. Kuina lui en fit la promesse. Peut de temps après, Kuina mourut d'une chute dans l'escalier (elle avait son katana en main : elle venait de l'éguiser pour se préparer a un nouveau combat contre zoro), ce qui attrista fortement son ami aux cheveux vert. Il alla donc voir le père de Kuina, il lui demanda le sabre de son amie et jura qu'il deviendrait le meilleur bretteur au monde. 'Nami' Alors qu'elle était encore un bébé, elle fut trouvée à côté d'une maison brûlée avec une petite fille nommée Nojiko. Les parents de ces deux fillettes moururent dans un incendie, et elles furent donc seules. Une soldat de la Marine du nom de Belmer les trouva après une bataille, et décida de les élever comme ses propres filles. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et le budget de cette famille était donc assez serré. Pourtant, elles étaient très heureuses de vivre ensemble. Nami passait pour la petite fouine du village, car elle volait tout le temps des livres sur la météorologie et la navigation, sa mère n'ayant pas les moyens de les lui acheter. Nojiko, elle, était beaucoup plus sage et faisait souvent les leçons de morale à Nami. Un jour, au grand malheur de tout les villageois, un équipage pirate d'Hommes-Poissons avec un chef nommé Arlong débarqua et décida que les villageois devraient payer pour continuer de vivre sous leurs toits. Les prix étaient de 50 000 berry pour les enfants, et 100 000 pour les adultes. Evidemment, Belmer était très inquiète car elle n'avait que 100 000 sur les 200 000 qu'il fallait. Mais pour sauver Nami et Nojiko, elle décida d'utiliser les 100 000 pour payer leurs places à ses filles, et de se sacrifier. Elle sera donc tuée pas Arlong, d'une balle dans le coeur, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses deux fillettes. Les Hommes-Poissons sèmeront le désastre dans le village, en le gardant sous leur contrôle. Plus tard, la petite Nami se fit capturer par Arlong, car il avait remarqué son talent pour la cartographie. L'affreux lui demanda ensuite de passer un accord : Si elle arrivait à réunir 100 millions de Berrys, il la libèrerait, ainsi que tout le village,. Nami accepta, et commença donc à travailler sous les ordres du pirate. 'Usopp ' Alors qu'il était encore bébé, son père, Yasopp, décida de quitter la maison pour devenir un pirate aux côtés de Shanks le Roux. Sa femme (la mère d'Usopp) qui comprennait parfaitement son envie d'aventure, le laissa partir sans remords. Mais quelques années plus tard, elle tomba malade. Usopp, âgé d'environ 8 ans, était très triste de voir sa mère comme ça, alors il inventa constament des mensonges en lui disant que Yasopp allait bientôt revenir, pour tenter de la consoler. Mais bien sûr, la jeune femme savait très bien que son mari ne reviendrait pas. Pourtant, avant de mourir, elle dit à Usopp de ne pas en vouloir à son père, et que c'était un homme admirable qui méritait le respect. Usopp grandit donc avec une grande admiration pour Yasopp, malgré le fait qu'il les aient abandonnés lui et sa maman. Plus tard, il fit la connaissance de Kaya, une jeune fille riche mais obligée de rester au lit toute la journée à cause de sa maladie. Il lui racontait souvent ses innombrables aventures (toutes des mensonges bien sûr), mettant ainsi un peu de joie de la vie de la jeune fille. A part Kaya, ses seuls amis étaient trois enfants, Carotte, Oignon et Piment avec qui il jouait au pirate. Il était le capitaine et les garçons son équipage. Avec l'aide de Luffy Zoro et Nami, il a battu Crow, un pirate devenu le majordome de Kaya dans le but de lui voler son héritage. C'est après cela qu'il a rejoint l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . 'Sanji' Sanji, lorsqu'il était encore un jeune garçon, le bateau sur lequel il travaillait comme petit cuisinier fut attaqué par l'équipage pirate de Zeff aux Pieds Rouges. Mais une tempête ravagea les deux bateaux avec leurs équipages, et Sanji fut alors engloutit sous les flots, prêt à mourrir noyé, mais Zeff décida d'aller le sauver **. Une fois Sanji tiré d'affaire, ils furent emportés par une nouvelle vague et ils se réveillèrent sur une minuscule île déserte où il etait impossible de s'échapper. Sanji paniqua, mais Zeff, ayant un sac de provisions, décida de le partager en deux afin qu'ils puissent survivre. Les mois passèrent, et le sac de Sanji, déja bien maigre, se vida de plus en plus. Il décide d'aller voler de la nourriture à ZeffZeff, qui avait un sac bien plus remplit que le sien. Mais en arrivant près de lui, il se rendit compte que son sac était en fait remplit d'or et de pierres précieuses. Blanc comme un linge, il découvrit donc que Zeff n'avait pas mangé pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il fut forcé de manger sa propre jambe pour survivre (dans l'animé, Zeff se fait arracher la jambe par une ancre en sauvant Sanji de la noyade voir **). Sanji se mit alors à pleurer en suppliant "le vieux" de ne pas mourir. Miraculeusement, un bateau arriva vers eux. Une fois sains et saufs, Zeff et Sanji décidèrent d'ouvrir un restaurant sur la mer où tout le monde pourrait venir manger, même les criminels. Cette période de famine les a profondément marqués. 'Chopper' C'était un petit renne normal parmis son troupeau, qui ne parlait pas et qui marchait à quatre pattes. Malheureusement il avait le nez bleu, ce qui fit que le reste de son troupeau le rejettait sans cesse. Un jour, il trouva par hasard le Fruit de l'Humain et le mangea. Il commenca alors à marcher sur deux pattes, à parler et à se comporter comme les hommes. Son troupeau, effrayé, décida de l'abandonner pour de bon. Chopper se retrouva seul sur sa vaste île hivernale, et ne sut plus du tout quoi faire. Il tenta de se rapprocher des humains en se transformant sous sa "forme humaine", mais les villageois le prirent pour un monstre des montagnes et lui tirèrent dessus. Notre petit renne eut le coeur brisé... et un soir, par miracle, il rencontra enfin quelqu'un qui l'accepta : Hiluluk, un médecin déjanté qui etait également rejeté par les villageois à cause de ses médicaments désastreux. C'est d'ailleurs cet homme qui lui donna le prénom Tony Tony Chopper. Notre renne apprit finalement que son ami Hiluluk allait bientôt mourrir d'une maladie. Il décida alors d'aller chercher l'Amiudake, un champignon qui selon lui, guérissait toutes les maladies. Il en prépara une soupe et la donna à Hiluluk, qui la but uniquement pour faire plaisir à Chopper, car il savait très bien que le champignon de chopper était un champignon toxique.Chopper s'était donné tellement de mal pour trouver ce champignon et était rentré tellement blessé qu'Hiluluk but la soupe car quoiqu'il arrive il serait mort dans quelques jours ... Quelques instants après, Hiluluk mourut en se faisant exploser. Chopper fut très attristé par la mort de ce vieil homme, qui était son seul et unique ami. Kureha,à la demande d'Hiluluk décida donc de prendre Chopper sous son aile et de lui enseigner la médecine. 'Robin' Etant considérée comme un monstre et rejetée à cause de ses pouvoirs du Fruit du Démon. Les seules personnes à l'accepter étaient les historiens de l'arbre de la connaissance de l'île d'Ohara, une gigantesque bibliothèque creusée dans un arbre. Elle s'intéressa alors énormément à l'archéologie, et en particulier aux Ponéglyphes, de mystérieuses pierres où est écrite en une langue ancienne l'histoire du "siècle oublié", et qu'elle arriva à déchiffrer du haut de ses 8 ans. Cependant, l'étude de ces pierres étant considérée par le gouvernement mondial comme un crime, les archéologues d'Ohara firent tout pour l'en dissuader afin de la protéger. Un jour, arriva sur l'île un géant blessé, Sauro, avec qui la petite fille sympathisa. En apprenant son nom, il est interloqué. Ce géant, étant un ancien vice-amiral de la marine, s'était lié d'amitié avec une prisonnière, Nico Olvia, la mère de Robin, archéologue elle aussi, qu'il aida à s'évader. Par la suite, il apprit à Robin que le gouvernement allait lancer un Buster Call, une procédure visant à détruire l'île. L'arbre de la connaissance fut brulé, Olivia et Sauro perdirent la vie, mais Robin arriva à se sauver avec l'aide d'Aokiji (qui etait à la base son ennemi). Devenant la seule personne au monde à pouvoir déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes, le gouvernement mit sa tête à prix pour 79 millions de berrys, alors que c'etait encore une petite fille. Robin fit ensuite partie de différentes organisations de malfrats pour se protéger, et devint une pseudo-meurtrière. 'Franky' Franky, lorsqu'il avait environ 12 ans, il naviguait avec l'équipage de son père depuis tout petit. Finalement, il se fera jeter par dessus bord parce qu'il était trop turbulant. C'est là qu'il rencontrera Tom et Icerbarg, et qu'ils deviendront ses amis. Tom était un célèbre charpentier extrêmement doué, mais aussi un Homme-Poisson très massif (de la race des poissons-lune). Icebarg était son disciple et donc un apprenti charpentier, du même âge que Franky. Tom enseignera alors à Franky comment devenir un bon charpentier, et Icebarg (malgré quelques prises de bec) deviendra presque un frère pour lui. Mais un jour, Tom fut condamné à mort pour avoir commit un crime : dans la passé, il a construit l'Oro Jackson, qui était le bateau de Gold Roger dans son vivant et pour l'accuser encore plus Tom , Spandam lança une attaque contre la marine avec les bateaux que Franky avait construi ,, devant le juge, Spandam dit qu'il avait été attaqué par les bateaux de Franky. Ce dernier, prit de rage, défigura Spandam, qui avait lancé la condamnation de Tom. Par la suite, il tenta d'arrêter le train des mers qui transportait son maître Tom vers le lieu de son éxecution, afin de l'empêcher. Mais il se fit percuter de plein fouet et fut très gravement blessé. Proche de la mort, il se rendra compte que Tom s'était déjà fait exécuter. Mais afin de surivre, il se soignera avec ses qualités de charpentier en utilisant des pièces de métal se trouvant sur un navire abandonné et deviendra donc un Cyborg. Quelques années plus tard, il retrouvera enfin Icebarg, qui pleurera de joie malgré sa fierté. 'Brook' right|180pxVous le savez tous, Brook est un squelette. Mais par le passé, c'était un homme fait de chair et de sang ! Il faisait partie d'un équipage de musiciens, les Pirates du Rumbar. Durant leurs voyages, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans musique ! Tout les membres avaient chacun un instrument, ce qui transformait l'équipage en un grand orchestre lorsque la musique prenait place. Alors qu'ils comptaient naviguer en direction de GrandLine, ils rencontrèrent un petit baleineau qui les suivaient et qui pleurait, car il avait perdu les autres baleines. Brook et les autres décidèrent de lui jouer leur meilleur morceau, ce qui rendit immédiatement le sourire au petit baleineau qu'ils appellèrent Laboon. Malheureusement, GrandLine étant trop risquée pour lui, ils furent obligés de le laisser au Cap des Jumeaux, sous la surveillance de Crocus (le gardien du Cap des Jumeaux) en lui promettant de revenir une fois leur voyage terminé. Mais à peine GranLine franchit, leur capitaine attrapa une maladie incurable. Tout l'équipage fut profondémment boulversé d'avoir perdu leur meilleur homme. Quelques jours après, ils furent attaqués par des flèches emoisonnées. Impuissants, et sentant la mort arriver, ils jouèrent un dernier morceau d'adieu, et tombèrent les uns après les autres. Brook se retrouva être le denier vivant, jouant un solo avec son piano, avant de s'écrouler à son tour. L'équipage des Pirates du Rumbar n'éxistait plus ! Mais Brook, ayant mangé de Fruit de la Résurrection quelques temps avant, bénéficia d'une seconde vie. Son âme qui s'était séparée de son corps, n'avait plus qu'à retourner dedans afin de Brook revive. Mais cette âme se perdit dans le brouillard, et mit un an avant de réussir à retrouver son propriétaire, qui était devenu un squelette avec le temps (mais qui avait pourtant gardé ses cheveux). Notre fameux Brook se retrouva donc seul sur son grand bateau, avec pour seul compagnie les cadavres de ses amis. Pour couronner le tout, un certain Gecko Moria vint lui voler son ombre! Sans son ombre, Brook serait désintégré à la lumière du soleil. Pour survivre, il fut donc obligé de rester sur la mer du Triangle de Florian, qui etait tout le temps recouverte de nuages extrêmement épais, et qui ne laissait donc pas passer la lumière sur soleil. Pendant 50 ans, Brook resta entièrement seul, sans aucune visite, totalement coupé du monde. Mais lorsque, par miracle, il rencontrera un équipage de pirates (qui se trouve être celui de Luffy), il apprendra que Laboon, le petit baleineau qu'il avait laisser derrière lui, attendait toujours son retour, même après 50 longues années! Brook, comblé de joie, acceptera de rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy afin de retrouver Laboon et de tenir sa promesse: venir le chercher une fois qu'il aura traverser Grand Line. 'East Blue' thumb|Recrutement de ZoroL'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, trouvant son seul membre en la personne du capitaine Monkey D. Luffy fait tout d'abord escale sur l'île de la base du Colonel Morgan qui fait régner la terreur sur la ville. Il libère Zoro Roronoa "le chasseur de pirates" prisonnier de Morgan, puis il le recrute. Agrandi d'un membre, les Mugiwaras jettent l'ancre au village d'Orange, tombé sous le joug du pirate Baggy le Clown, qu'ils battent avec l'aide de Nami, qui les rejoindra. Escale au village de Syrup. Après avoir vaincu le terrible capitaine Crow , fait thumb|Luffy lors de sa bataille avc Crowconnaissance avec leur nouveau compagnon Pipo , et acquis un nouveau bateau, le Vogue Merry, les Mugiwaras reprennent leur route. Le bâteau accoste par la suite sur une île peuplée d'animaux étranges, habitée par Gaimon "Le gardien de la forêt". Celui-ci décline la proposition de Luffy de rejoindre l'équipage, voulant protéger l'ile sur laquelle il se trouve. L'équipage croise la route du navire-restaurant "Baratie ", où il recrute un maître coq répondant au nom de Sanji . Il y affronte le Capitaine Creek et son équipage. Pendant ce temps, Nami leur a faussé compagnie en volant le Vogue Merry pour rejoindre Arlong Park. Les Mugiwaras partent à la recherche de Nami , et se rendent à Arlong Park, où ils battent Arlong, l'homme-poisson. Luffy recrute de nouveau Nami de manière définitive. Dernière étape avant leur entrée sur Grand Line: le village de Loguetown où le Seigneur des Pirates Gold Roger né et où il fut exécuté par la marine. Ils rencontrent à nouveau Baggy et Arbyda. Luffy réussi à s'échapper de l'escabeau où il allait être exécuté. C'est à ce moment là que le colone Smoker et Tashigi font leur apparition. Grâce à Dragon, l'Équipage du chapeau de Paille réussit à s'enfuir et part pour Grand Line. 'La Route de tous les Périls (Grand line)' L'équipage s'arrête au Cap des Jumeaux où ils font la connaissance de Crocus , le gardien du phare et de Laboon la baleine à qui Luffy redonne une raison de vivre: s'améliorer pour pouvoir le battre! Ils rencontrent également Miss Wednesday et Mr 9 qui embarquent à bord de leur navire. thumb|Zoro se préparant à combattre les chasseurs de prime de Whiskey PeakLe Log Pose les conduit ensuite à Whiskey Peak , où ils sont pour la première fois confrontés à Baroque Works. Suite au combat de Zoro contre 100 chasseurs de primes, au combat Luffy/Zoro contre Mr. 5/Miss Valentine et suite à la révélation du nom du chef de Baroque Works par Miss Wednesday, ils deviennent les ennemis principaux de l'organisation, et s'allient à cette dernière, qui est en réalité la princesse Nefertari Vivi d'Alabasta en infiltration. Escale à Little Garden, peuplée de dinosaures en tous genres! L'île est habitée par les géants Dorry et Brogy qui combattent depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont oublié la cause même de leur dispute.Ils battent trois agents de Baroque Works:Mr.3 Mr.5 et Miss GoldenWeek. Les Mugiwaras jettent ensuite l'ancre à l'île de Drum en urgence: Nami est malade! C'est une île hivernale longtemps dirigée par le tyran Wapol , qui, après avoir été chassé du trône, tente de revenir au pouvoir. Il est battu par Luffy. Drum est réputée pour ses médecins: c'est là que les Mugiwaras font la connaissance de Tony Tony Chopper qui va être ensuite recruté en tant que médecin. L'Eternal Pose récupéré à Little Garden emmène les Mugiwaras tout droit à Alabasta, île désertique dirigée par la famille Nefertari. Le roi actuel est Nefertari Cobra, le père de Vivi. La capitale se nomme Alubarna, c'est là que se situe le palais. Le pays est sur le point de basculer dans la terreur par la faute de Baroque Works, l'organisation dirigée par Crocodile. Grâce à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, le pays est désormais débarrassé de son envahisseur et en voie de reconstruction. *La Marque X (croix) thumb|400pxLa marque X sur l'avant-bras de l'équipage du chapeau de paille est une façon de montrer l'amitié de l'équipage à Vivi et aussi pour se reconnaître en tant que membre de l'équipage à cause de M.2 alias Bon Clay membre du Baroque Works, futur ami de Luffy, qui a mangé le Mane Mane no Mi capable de prendre le visage de tout ceux qu'il touche de la main droite (reprenant son apparence en se touchant le visage de la main gauche). Ils décidèrent de se reconnaître en faisant un X sur le bras gauche. Mais, pour ne pas que Mr.2 le sache et se fasse facilement passer pour un des membres du Chapeau de Paille, la croix était cachée par un tissu blanc. A noter que Mr.2 peut aussi prendre le corps des personnes qu'il touche de sa main droite (exemple avec le corps de Nami et du vice-directeur de la prison d'Impel down où il se sacrifia pour que Luffy et le reste des évadés puisse sauver Ace). Juste après leur départ d'Alabasta, les Mugiwaras croisent une dernière fois Mr 2 de Baroque Works qui fait diversion pour que l'équipage puisse fuir. Après avoir fui, il prennent conscience qu'ils ont un passager clandestin à bord : la partenaire de Crocodile au sein de Baroque Works, Miss AllSunday, alias Nico Robin, qui s'est cachée à bord du Vogue Merry. Cette dernière intègre l'équipage de force et en devient le septième membre. L'équipage jette l'ancre à Jaya, zone de non-droit, où sont réunis de nombreux pirates ayant leur tête mise à prix. Montblanc Cricket est un des résidents de cette île, il s'agit du descendant de Montblanc Norland, aussi surnommé le roi des menteurs. C'est lui qui révèlera l'existence des iles Célestes aux Mugiwaras. Direction les îles célestes ! Les Mugiwaras atterrissent sur la Mer Blanche, et se rendent à l'île Skypiea, où deux peuples se font la guerre : les guerriers Shandia et les anges, qui vénèrent "Dieu", qui n'est autre qu'Ener , un psychopate qui veut détruire Skypiea pour bâtir un empire sur la Lune, appelé Fairy Vearth. L'équipage se retrouve parachute sur une base de la marin eppelé G8 et réussissent a s'en échaper puis arrivent sur Long Ring Long Land, une île formée de dix îlots distincts composé essentiellement de prairies, et de très hauts arbres. Des animaux aux formes étranges y vivent, par exemple des chiens très allongés, ainsi que des nomades changeant d'île tous les trois ans, lorsque que la marée basse a lieu, ce qui leur permet de passer d'un îlot à l'autre,c'est ici qu'ils vont rencontrer foxy le renard argenter et jouer au DAVY BACK FIGHT pour récuperer le cheval d'un autauctone . thumb|Water 7Le Log Pose les conduit ensuite à Water Seven, la métropole aquatique. C'est la ville des chantiers navals, comportant deux parties : la ville "haute" et la ville "basse". Cette dernière est engloutie tous les ans par l'Aqua Laguna, une vague au proportions monstrueuses qui menace chaque fois un peu plus d'engloutir la cité ! C'est une grande ville qui comporte plusieurs quartiers : résidentiels, commerçants, les marchés... Oda a puisé son inspiration dans la cité de Venise pour créer Water Seven : en effet, la ville est parcourue de canaux sur lesquels on se déplace avec des "Bulls" . La ville est dotée d'un train aquatique, le "Puffing Tom", dernier héritage laissé par l'ingénieur de génie Tom , condamné à mort pour avoir construit le bateau de Gold Roger, et mort pour avoir voulu protéger son disciple, Cutty Flam alias Franky . L'enlèvement de Nico Robin conduit les Mugiwaras à Enies Lobby, l'île judiciaire du Gouvernement Mondial ! Elle est entourée de chutes d'eau, et il n'y fait jamais nuit. Elle est gardée par 10 000 soldats, de jour comme de nuit. Les condamnés qui y sont jugés ne réapparaissent jamais. Un passage donne sur "la Porte de la Justice" qui s'ouvrent pour laisser passer les criminels conduits au Quartier Général de la Marine ou au pénitencier sous-marin d'Impel Down.Ils engagent un combat contre le CP9 pour libérer leur amie(Robin) et réussissent à tous les battre.Ils s'enfuient à bord du Vogue Merry qui les sauvera et fera nauvrage car il ne pouvait plus naviguer.Ensuite ils retournent à Water Seven.Ils ont désormais un nouveau bateau :Le Thousand Sunny et un nouveau membre dans leur équipage : Franky (il sera le charpentier). thumb|300px|Combat contre Odz et Moria à Thriller BarkLes Mugiwaras se retrouvent piégés à Thriller Bark, l'île fantôme infestée de zombies, appartenant au Capitaine Corsaire Gecko Moria . C'est le plus grand navire pirate du monde, puisqu'il s'agit en réalité d'une île flottante entourée par des remparts en bois formant la coque. Cette île est un piège à pirate, car une fois ferrés, Moria en profite pour leur subtiliser leur ombre, dans le but de créer une armée. La capture est rendue plus facile de par la situation de l'île : elle se trouve dans le Triangle de Florian, une zone constamment embrumée. Moria et Odz finissent par perdre leur combat face aux Chapeau de Paille et Brook puis Luffy et les autres retrouvent leurs ombres. Ensuite, Brook rejoindra l'équipage de Luffy. Après l'arrivée de l'équipage de Luffy, l'île est quasiment entièrement détruite et à priori abandonnée par Moria. Dernière escale avant le Nouveau Monde : l'archipel Shabondy ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une véritable île puisqu'il s'agit en réalité d'un assemblage de 79 mangroves, qui sécrètent une résine spéciale générant des bulles. C'est avec cette résine que les pirates réalisent le revêtement de leur bateau, pour pouvoir se rendre à l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons , 10 000 mètres plus bas. Cet archipel se trouve juste au pied de RedLine, non loin du quartier général de la Marine, la terre sainte de Marie Joie. L'ambiance sur l'île est relativement mauvaise car il existe de nombreuses zones de non-droit où ont lieu des sessions de ventes d'esclaves. Les hommes-poissons et les sirènes sont victimes de ségrégation. L'archipel possède un énorme parc d'attraction : Shabondy Park ! Après que Luffy ait frappé un Dragon Céleste parce qu'il avait tiré sur Octo, l'amiral Kizaru débarque accompagné avec des sortes de clones de Bartholomew Kuma : les pacifistas. Ils engagent un combat contre les 11 Supernovae puis contre Luffy et les autres. Quand, soudain, le vrai Bartholomew Kuma fait son apparition et sépare les membres de L'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur différentes îles. 'Durant la séparation de l'équipage' Après avoir été vaincus par le Capitaine Corsaire Kuma, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ont été dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, avant de se retrouver deux ans plus tard, au chapitre 598, endurcis par leur entraînement. Luffy sera téléporté sur l'île Kuja, qui se situe sur Calm Belt, uniquement réservée aux femmes et totalement proscrite aux hommes, "Amazon Lily". Il y fera la connaissance de Boa Hancock qui tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui. Apprenant la capture de son frère Ace, Luffy se rendra à la prison sous-marine d'Impel Down, mais ne réussira pas à le sauver à temps. En compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons, dont les ex-Capitaines Corsaires Jinbei et Crocodile, il se rendra directement au QG de la marine, se situant à MarineFord, où il participera à la guerre opposant le Gouvernement mondial aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il s'en sortira vivant de justesse, et, décrétant qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour survivre au Nouveau Monde, il donnera rendez-vous à ses nakamas deux ans plus tard sur l'archipel Shabondy. En se souvenant du nombre de défaites essuyées par ses partenaires et lui-même en quelques jours, Luffy compris que son équipage devait devenir plus fort avant de prendre la route du Nouveau Monde. Il decida alors que l'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille ne se rejoindrai que deux ans plus tard et que chaque membre devait s'entraîner intensément pendant ces deux ans. Pendant ce temps, il sera entraîné par Rayleigh sur une île. Zoro atterrira sur l'île de Lugubra, se situant sur Grand Line et appartenant à Mihawk , où il retrouvera Perona , membre de l'équipage du capitaine corsaire Gecko Moria et l'épéiste Mihawk qui l'entraînera au sabre pendant deux ans. Nami est envoyée sur l'île céleste de Wheatheria, où elle reste parfaire ses connaissances en météorologie du Nouveau Monde ainsi que son entraînement en compagnie de vieillards. Usopp '''est catapulté sur une île de l'archipel des Boyn sur Grand line, où la végétation est plutôt carnivore! Il y fait la connaissance d'Heracles. '''Sanji, à son grand damn, sera projeté sur l'île Momoiro du royaume Kamabakka localisé sur Grand Line, autrement connue sous le nom "d'île des travestis" ou "le paradis rose". Il y reste pendant deux ans, pour apprendre les secrets de l"action cuisine" et sera entraîné par Ivankov. Chopper sera téléporté sur South Blue, dans le royaume Torino, où se trouve des oiseaux géants(les volatiles le prennent dabord pour un jouet). Il y étudie la faune et la flore pendant deux ans en se promettant de devenir plus fort. Robin atterrira sur l'île de Tequila Wolf dans East Blue, mais se rendra sur l'île de Baltigo pour y faire la rencontre du révolutionnaire Dragon. Franky est envoyé sur l'île Karakuri, qui se trouve sur Grand Line, celle qui a vu grandir le savant de génie, Vegapunk. Il s'enfermera pendant deux ans dans le laboratoire pour devenir plus fort. Brook sera projeté sur l'île de Nakamura qui se situe quelque part sur Grand Line où les habitants le vénèrent en démon. Il sera par la suite envoyé sur l'île Kenzan où il sera exposé comme bête de foire, et deviendra par la suite une rock-star mondialement connue: Soul King. 'Deux ans après' thumb Luffy Il s'est entraîné pendant 1 an et 6 mois sur une île sauvage extrême, avec Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui appris l'utilisation des différents types de Fluide. Il le laissa ensuite s'entrainer, seul, les 6 mois restant avant que Luffy ne retrouve son équipage. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis : il peut lancer le Gear 2 en utilisant une seule partie de son corps (bras ou jambes), le Gear 3 sans rétrécir et le Fluide sous toutes ses formes, ce qui lui permit d'éviter un laser d'un pacifista (Fluide de l'Observation), de terrasser le dit pacifista d'un seul coup (avec le Gear 2 et le Fluide de l'Armement) ainsi que le Kraken (avec le Gear 3 et le Fluide de l'Armement en étant sous l'eau), et de faire s'évanouir 50 000 hommes-poissons sur l'île des hommes-poissons (Fluide Suprême). *''Apparence '': son apparence n'a pas changé, mis a part, une énorme cicatrice en forme de croix sur son torse causée par Akainu au QG de la marine, sa veste est à manches longues, et il porte désormais un foulard jaune autour de la taille. Zorro Roronoa Zorro est tombé sur une île avec Perona, la princesse-fantôme. Cette île est la résidence de Mihawk, qui accepta de l'entrainer à l'épée. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis '': Il a apprit la technique de Mihawk pour couper les bateaux en deux, il peut trancher un pacifista d'un seul coup et créer une tornade constante qui découpe ses adversaires et peut couper la tête d'un dragon qui est plus solide que l'acier avec la danse mortelle du lion (Chapitre 656). Il peut maintenant utiliser le haki de l'armement (Chapitre 668), de l'observation (Chapitre 650). *''Apparence '': Il a relevé ses cheveux et est devenu borgne (a perdu l'aptitude à voir avec son oeil gauche). Nami Nami est arrivée sur,une toute petite île où elle resta pour s'entrainer et approfondit ses connaissances sur la métérologie. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis '': Elle se sert de la technologie de l'île céleste et du Sorcery Climat-Tact qui est plus puissant que le Perfect Climat-Tact. *''Apparence '': elle a laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui tombent jusqu'au mileux du dos, et ne porte plus qu'un soutien-gorge et un jean. Usopp *''Entraînement '': Usopp est tombé sur une ile qui s'avère être une plante carnivore géante. Il est devenu très gros à cause des fruits de l'île, mais il fit de gros efforts pour prendre en muscle et s'est beaucoup amélioré. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': il utilise son lance pierre Kabuto avec ses nouveaux projectiles : des graines des plantes de l'île à qui il fait subir une croissance accélérée fulgurante. On en voit un exemple lorsqu'il revoit Nami deux ans plus tard, et qu'il utilise une plante carnivore pour échapper aux Faux Mugiwaras. *''Apparence '': Usopp est devenu musclé, a plus de cheveux et une petite barbe en bouc de 3 jour, il dit avoir accompli son rêve en étant devenu un fier chevalier des mers, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être transi de peur à la vue du Kraken. Sanji ''Entraînement '': il s'est, à son grand dam, retrouvé sur l'ile des travelos (qu'il considère comme étant l'Enfer), dirigée par Emporio Ivankov le révolutionnaire qui a aidé Luffy à Impel Down et à MarineFord. Il fera tout pour améliorer ses compétences au combat ainsi que ses capacités culinaires. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': de ce qu'on a vu, ses pieds sont assez puissant pour abattre un Pacifista en un coup, et sa vitesse sous l'eau est telle qu'il peut même rivaliser avec des hommes-poissons (Blue Walk), il peut aussi marcher dans le ciel comme les agents du CP9 (Sky Walk). Il peut lui aussi utiliser le haki de l'armement et de l'observation ( Chapitre 650 ). *''Apparence '': la mèche qui cachait son oeil gauche cache maintenant l'oeil droit, et on découvre que son sourcil droit est identique au gauche (la spirale étant, cette fois-ci, vers l'intérieur), sa mini barbe est un peu plus épaisse. Chopper *''Entraînement '': le petit renne a été téléporté sur une île pleine d'oiseaux géants, avant de rencontrer des indigènes, stupides au premier abord, mais qui s'avèreront avoir des connaissances approfondies dans des domaines tel que la médecine. Chopper décidera de rester avec eux pour améliorer ses connaissances médicales. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': il a beaucoup agrandit ses formes Walk Point (même taille que Nami et Usopp), son Heavy Point a beaucoup changé et il ne ressempble plus trop à un humain, et son Guard Point est 10 fois plus grande qu'auparavant, et est assez résistante pour arrêter un coup du Kraken, il a aussi développé une nouvelle forme nommée Kung Fu Point (transformation amélioré du Arm Point), qui, comme son nom l'indique, lui permet de faire du Kung Fu avec un niveau quasi équivalent à celui de Bepo,sa forme Horn-point a radicalement changé,il peut se transformer en 6 formes sans avoir recours à la rumble ball et il en a besoin que d'une seule pour prendre sa forme Monster Point (qu'il contrôle totalement) pendant 3 minutes. *''Apparence '': sa forme hybride est restée la même, hormis son chapeau (qui est la superposition de son ancien chapeau et un nouveau bleu et blanc). Nico Robin *''Entraînement '': tombée sur une île d'East Blue, Tequila Wolf, elle fut recueillie par des esclaves, mais fut vite découverte par les autorités locales qui la firent enfermer. Elle fut sauvée par l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui lui permit de rejoindre Monkey D. Dragon. *''Technique ou Aptitude: elle peut maintenant faire éclore plus de 1000 bras ou jambes, et leur donner la forme de deux bras géants ou de deux jambes géantes semblables à ceux de Luffy en Gear Third. Elle peut aussi crée un clone d'elle-même (chapitre 629). *''Apparence'': ses cheveux ont poussé et sont plus long que ceux de Nami, elle n'a plus de frange, son front étant orné par des lunettes de soleil et elle est vêtue d'un paréo en guise de jupe,et d'une veste en cuir bleue très décolletée, et son tein de peau est plus clair qu'avant l'éllipse (peau blanche a la place de métisse). Franky *''Entraînement'': téléporté dans la ville natale du Docteur Vegapunk, le célèbre scientifique, il est allé dans le laboratoire de ce dernier où il a appuyé accidentellement sur le bouton d'auto-destruction, faisant brûler son corps et l'obligeant à le reconstruire. *''Technique ou Aptitude : son nouveau corps lui permet de faire repousser ses cheveux en appuyant sur son nez, ses quatre mains lui permettent d'alterner travail de précision et travail costaud (il a des petites mains à l'intérieur de ses grosses mains), il a ajouté des rocket à son épaule gauche (Rocket Launcher),il peut produire de la lumière avec ses tétons (Nipple Lights), ses constructions peuvent s'assembler et il peut tirer avec des canons sur ses épaules. *''Apparence: il a la boule a zéro (il reprendra son ancienne coiffure durant la bataille contre Hody Jones) il est encore plus grand et musclé qu'avant et ses bras rectangulaires ont un aspect plus robotique qu'auparavant, comme ses jambes, dont le métal qui les compose est désormais en partie à l'air libre. Brook *''Entraînement'': les habitants désespérés de l'île priaient Satan et il atterrit au milieu de leur salle, ce qui les amena à le prendre pour le diable. Il fut, par la suite, enfermé dans une cage, en guise de bête de foire chez les longs-bras, ce qui lui permit de faire ses débuts dans la chanson. 2 ans plus tard, il est devenu une star de la Soul mondialement connue. *''Technique ou Aptitude'': il a augmenté la portée de ses attaques musicales, qui peuvent désormais toucher des centaines (voire des milliers) de personnes, ce qui lui permet de trancher ces personnes sans qu'elles aient le temps de riposter. Il peut désormais faire sortir son âme de son corps (chapitre 629) ce qui lui permet de traverser les murs et osciller au gré du vent et de geler son épée. *''Apparence'': il n'a pas changé, mais il arbore une veste à plume semblable à celle de Doflamingo (capitaine corsaire ou shishibukai) ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge à fleurs, ainsi que divers autres vêtements soul. Les pirates au chapeau de paille se réunissent sur l'archipel Saboady, et malgré deux prototypes Pacifista (qui seront détruits par Luffy, Zoro et Sanji), un colonel de la marine (Sentomaru) et de nombreuses forces armées déployées, l'Équipage au chapeau de paille réussit à se diriger vers l'Île des Hommes poissons grâce à ses alliés. En avant vers de nouvelles aventures ! Après être allé sous l'eau grâce à une bulle d'air dans leur bateau, les Mugiwaras rencontrent un monstre marin géant : le Kraken. Ils réussissent à l'apprivoiser et l'utilisent pour les guider jusqu'à l'île des Hommes Poissons.thumb|400px|Le kraken aidant l'équipage. Après leur arrivée sur l'île des Hommes Poissons, Luffy et les autres sont accusés d'avoir kidnappés plusieurs sirènes (alors qu'en fait c'était Caribou) y compris la princesse sirène Shirahoshi ainsi que d'être soupçonnés de comploter un plan pour détruire l'île (en raison de la prévision de madame Shirley). Après s'être allié avec Jinbei, ils parviennent à sauver le royaume Ryûgu, la famille royale et l'île de la menace de Vander Decken IX et des Nouveaux Pirates Hommes-Poissons et sont donc graciés de leurs (faux) crimes. Jinbei est invité à rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy mais il refuse et dit qu'il les rejoindra plus tard. Luffy déclare la guerre à l'une des 4 Yonkous : Big Mom pour le contôle de l'île des hommes poissons. Après ça Luffy et ses compagnons allèrent dans "le Nouveau Monde" où ils reçurent un appel par denden mushi venant d'une île mi-feu mi-glace nommée "Punk Hazard" interdite par la Marine. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Robin allèrent sur la partie embrasée où ils combattèrent un dragon. Ils trouvèrent le bas d'un corps (les jambes) coinçé dans la tête du dragon. Luffy l'enleva et l'accrocha à lui pour devenir un centaure (mi-homme mi-cheval). Ils rencontrèrent un vrai centaure et Luffy joua avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un autre centaure arriva et lui dit que c'était des intrus alors le centaure alerta son boss Barbe Brune. Après que Luffy leur mit une bonne raclée, il vu une île gelée et il voulu y allé alors Usopp fit un bateau en feuille avec une de ses graines. Mais à l'autre bout Barbe Brune les attendait et il les fit chaviré. Du côté de Franky, des gens avec des masques introduirent du gaz dans le bateau ce qui les endormis et ils se firent capturés et enfermés dans une pièce sauf Brook car ils ont cruent qu'il était mort puisqu'il est un squelette. thumb|left|l'équipage au chapeau de paille dans le film Z deux ans plus tard Drapeau La têtthumb|206px|jolly roger de chacun des membre avant l'ellipse : de G à D : sanji, ussop, brook, zorro, luffy, nami, robin, chopper, frankye de mort traditionelle coiffée du Chapeau de paille de Luffy. Marchandises Chansons *Akuma no Mi (5 premiers membres) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (5 premiers membres) *Family (6 premiers membres) *Jungle Fever (7 premiers membres) *Utae! Christmas ~ Jingle Bell (7 premiers membres) *You are the One (7 premiers membres) *A Thousand Dreamers (8 premiers membres) *Le Bon Rhum de Binks (9 premiers membres) Futilités *thumb|L'équipage au chapeau de paille si on leur avait changé de sexeIl s'agit du seul équipage pirate connu dont tous les membres ont une prime sur leur tête. (Même pour Chopper qui est de seulement 50 berrys). *L'Équipage a actuellement 200 000 000 Berrys en sa possession, provenant du trésor volé à Thriller Bark. *Bien qu'elle n'ait pas voyagé longtemps avec eux, les six premiers membres de l'Équipage considèrent Nefertari Vivi comme un membre de l'Équipage. *Les membres de l'équipage lavent leur linge de façon différentes. Ainsi, Nami et Robin lavent leur linge tout les jours, tandis que les autres membres les lavent toutes les semaines. *Oda a fait en sorte que la somme totale de la prime soit un chiffre rond mais malheureusement la prime de Chopper est en trop. *Tous les membres de l'équipage sont très résistants,aucun d'entre eux s'est écroulé au moment où Silvers Rayleigh a intimider les gardes de la salle de vente au esclaves. Sondage du Site Quel est votre membre de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille préféré? Monkey D. Luffy Usopp Nami Roronoa Zoro Franky Nico Robin Tony Tony Chopper Brook Sanji Navigation du Site en:Monkey D. Luffy Catégorie:Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Équipages Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Pirates